Operation "NESTHELL"
Operation "NESTHELL" was a top secret Umbrella Security Service mission to steal samples of the T - Virus from Doctor William Birkin who was planning to sell it to the United States Army Background Dr. William Birkin, the lead researcher behind the T - Virus, fell under the suspicions of Umbrella HQ. An attempt to remove him from the project failed when he ordered his staff to ignore messages from HQ regarding the project, continued development despite funding being ceased, and over a two month period had seven researchers detained or executed for spying by sending reports in to HQ Umbrella spies within the US military soon learned that he was in contact with them and offering to sell it. After Birkin ignored a direct order to respond to an investigation committee within 24 hours, Umbrella HQ prepared to seize "Tyrant" by force. The U.S.S team had made their way into the Umbrella Underground Labs under Marina and went to go meet up with Doctor William Birkin - an Umbrella Scientist that was making the arrangements for selling the virus to the United States Army. HUNK and his team had cornered the scientist in his lab. Alonzo Mora a U.S.S Member shot Doctor Birkin on accident after they mistook him dropping a glass mug for a gunshot. HUNK and his team then took the briefcase loaded with the T - Virus and left Birkin covered in blood and ready to die. However, HUNK and his team failed to notice that William had been carrying a sample of the T - Virus and injected himself with it - turning him into a mutated monster that went on to hunt down the remains of the U.S.S team. During the fighting between Birkin and the team they dropped copies of the T - Virus which were later stepped on and crushed by the weight of Birkin in his mutated form. This minor mishap proved deadly as the virus was spread by rats and eventually on the night of February 13th, had made its way into the water sewage and supply of Marina - infecting anyone that drank it and turning them into zombies and or other mutated creatures in the process. On February 15th, U.S.S Team Commander H.U.N.K had successfully delivered the T - Virus to his Umbrella Europe peers who then commented on him being "The only survivor" once again. Abigayle during her visit in the NEST lab - encountered many of the corpses of the U.S.S Members although she never got answers from H.U.N.K until they escaped Marina on February 15th via an evac helicopter. U.S.S Members U.S.S Commander "H.U.N.K" - Alive U.S.S 2nd Commander "Julian Sebb" - Killed by a licker U.S.S 3rd in Command - "Hunter Eversoll" - infected by the virus and killed by Abigayle "Alonzo Mora" - Killed by the tyrant known as "Mr X" "Samuel Murray" - Killed by the NEST Self - Destruction sequence "Aiden Jimenez" - Killed by the mutated William Birkin "Cathleen" - Injured by William Birkin and left to die by fellow agent HUNK